Wanted
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Bella is wanted by her family. They want her dead. Especially micheal. After her mothers mysterious death she is alone. Will she ever be truly safe? Or will her family haunt her forever? E/B please read! Under review to make improvements
1. Chapter 1: run

_Hey. sorry haven't written anything in a while had loads of coursework and been writing a non-fan fiction piece. Anyway so this is my new piece. Enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I only own the wanted story line_

Run just run

I just kept on running. Raining pouring down hard even in the thick trees. My legs were beginning to slow a little by now. The soles of my feet bare and tore. My lungs burn for every breath. My heart aches for somewhere warm and dry. I badly wanted to stop but the memory of that face, those red eyes full of hate and fury just pushed me harder once again faster. Blood is still lightly running from my head into my eyes is making it very hard to think. As I run more blood spills. I have to think. Where am I even going? So many questions are swirling away in my head like a hurricane. All I know is that I have to go. I have to leave. Get as far away as my legs will carry me from what was my home.

Suddenly my legs just give out from under me. I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I welcomed the rest. I hadn't stopped in hours. I haven't stopped for a real rest since I raced out of the house. I curled up at the base of a tree. I just wanted to die. What was the point of living now? My mum is dead. I never even knew my dad. I had no one now. I hadn't been strong enough. Even though a jolt of adrenaline had burned though me as I raced to my mums side there were just too many of them. I managed to knock a few to the floor, throw a few punches. But I wasn't strong enough to save my mum. She was always much weaker than me so was easily overcome. Her voice is still ringing in my ears "Bella. Just go. Just get out. Run." There were my mum's last words to me. We had been strong enough last time. The last time they came for us. The scar still marks my wrist to this day. But my mum had grown weaker lately her asthma getting worse.

It had begun too rain much harder now. I pulled my jacket further around me. Resting my head against the hard rough bark of a large oak. My legs are numb and shivers are rolling violently through me. A crack of lighting lit the dark sky just for a spilt second before I am back into the midnight darkness. Drops of rain were hitting my face gently washing away the dried blood and tears. I closed my eyes and just waited to die.

"Hello" an unfamiliar velvet voice said close to my head. I looked up into a pair of honey golden eyes looking down at me. Those eyes were set into the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. Pale white skin set in stark contrast to a mess of deep red hair darkened by the rain.

"Hello…who are… are… you?" I mumbled barely stifling a spine chilling shivers running through my whole body. I was freezing. I was soaked from head to toe.

" I am Edward Cullen. Who are you? What are you doing out here all alone?" Edward asked

"I… am…Bella…Swan…" I stuttered another shiver breaking my voice.

"You're freezing. We better get you out of this rain." Edward said as he removed his tan leather jacket handing it over to me.

"I…am…fine…don't… worry… about…me." I don't want to get out of the rain. I was happy in the rain. I just wanted to die. They would just catch up with me soon anyway. So why not make their job easier.

"You're not fine you are going to freeze to death. Come with me my dad, Carlisle, is a doctor." Edward said as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders anyway despite my arguments.

"Fine I'll come. Where am I?" the extra layer from his jacket already warming me slightly. Even though the coat its self was icy cold.

"You're in forks, Washington." With no more word than that Edward scoped me up off the floor cradling me against his icy cold chest. My head rested carefully against his shoulder trying to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

As the tears began to dry I realised I should feel scared. I should be arguing in with him to put me down. But instead I was holding on to him, clutching him close as if he was my last chance. As very well he is.


	2. Chapter 2: The cullens house

_Hey well this is the second chapter of wanted. A big thanks to __..Rosalie1264__ for your lovely review it was nice to read. This chapter came much quicker than I expected. Please enjoy and review =)_

The Cullen's house

Edward carried me all the way to what I guessed was his house. I was immediately hit with the sheer scale. House is just too small a mansion would be more appropriate. I had to blink away from the bright warm inviting lights. Without hesitation Edward jumped up the front porch steps calling out "Carlisle" as he burst through the door. He set me on the sofa just as a tall young looking beautiful blond haired man came in to the room.

"Carlisle this is Bella Swan I found her shivering in the woods. Can you please help her?" Edward said as his eyes locked with his fathers.

"Sure." Carlisle said to Edward before he turned to me "Can I examine your head, please Bella?"

"Um I guess so." My voice is starting to sound a little stronger as I warmed but I was still uneasy.

Carlisle lightly put his cold sure fingers to my head. Dabbing lightly around the edges of the deep gash above my eyebrow. Causing a little more blood to drip. I would have thought the blood would have stopped by now. Sometimes it does but once I start to run it just starts all over again. I winced as light as his touch was it still stung. "Owww" I moaned quietly.

Although my moan was very faint even to my own ears the room was suddenly full.

A tall muscled boy with dark hair walked in through the back door with an exquisitely beautiful blond girl by his side.

"Edward" the blond girl hissed narrowing her eyes at Edward then glaring at me. She turned on her heel and walked straight back out the way she came. Edward followed her.

The bigger boy stayed. "Hey Carlisle. who's the girl?" he asked in a deep booming voice.

"Emmett this is Bella. Edward found her."

"Oh okay. That explains Rosalie's reaction" Emmett seemed totally unbothered by the fact that I was here. Unlike Rosalie who seemed to already loathe me. Before we had even met. I closed my eyes. Letting the heat from the room warm me. I listened I could just hear what was being said in the other room. I knew I shouldn't listen but I had a strange feeling in my heart that I wanted to protect Edward from whatever Rosalie was saying.

"Edward how could you? She's a human for god sake. You're a vampire. You know nothing can happen." Rosalie snarled

"Rosalie the same thing happened with you and Emmett. How can you even know that I want something to happen?" Edward contracdidcted.

"I can tell you like her. I know the same happened with Emmett but that's different. Emmett was dying she isn't," she snarled again with every word the two of them just confused me even more.

"Just shut up Rosalie." I sensed Edward storm out of the kitchen door with a slam and come to sit on the chair arm by my head.

"Bella you can open your eyes now." I hadn't consciously realised I still had them closed. I looked around the room to find too more unfamiliar faces. The base of the stairs looking glass eyed at me stood a short dark haired girl with pixie like features. Standing by her side was another tall beautiful blond. This one a male with deep gold brooding eyes. Everyone was frozen looking at me.

"Bella this is Alice and Jasper. Over there with the big mouth is Emmett. The one who stormed out is Rosalie. That's my dad Carlisle around here somewhere is Esme my mum." Edward told me

"Hello everyone." Everyone immediately unfroze. I sat up on the white sofa leaning against the back of the long square sofa; Edward sat down next to me. Much to my surprise Alice bounced over to me and hugged me enthusiastically.

"You're going to be a great sister." She murmured to quickly for me to know that's defiantly what she said. "Bella why don't you tell us how you ended up here?" She spoke just as enthusiastically but a little slower this time.

"I really can't" as much as I wanted to tell them they would get dragged into a fight they didn't deserve. "It's not fair."

Edward took hold of my hand gently to reassure me that I could tell them, and that they would listen. Well he had saved my life so I guessed he deserved to know why I was there in the first place.

"Please." Alice had an undeniable look on her face. That almost pushed me over the edge.

"I can't tell you. I want to. But I can't you guys have already done so much for me I can't bring you into my fight." I muttered dropping my head to my hands, letting go of Edwards hold.

"Bella I for one wants to help." Edward said quietly as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I do too." Esme said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I noticed how she was beautiful just like the rest of them with a heart shaped face and long brown hair as I peeked through my hands to see who was speaking.

"I second Esme." Carlisle said

"Me too and so will Jazz." Alice chimed

"Hell yeah! It will be more fun around here with a human fight." Emmett scoffed but as soon as he said human he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean human? What are you?" as I raised my head I said in a vain hope too turn attention away from me. Alice's eyes glazed over again as she continued to sit beside me.

"Bella we are not what you think we are. We are vegetarian vampires." Edward said to me.

"So now you're telling her the truth. First you bring in a human now you tell her the truth. What next? You turn her too?" Rosalie's voice bellowed harsh with anger. She was in the room and out again before I even noticed. But I couldn't really hear her my mind is spinning. The Cullen's are vamp… I couldn't even make myself say it in my mind never mind out loud. Emmett was quickly out of the room following Rosalie. "Sorry Bella" he called over his shoulder his voice already very faint and distant.

"You are vampires?" I forced myself to say the word. It was meant to be a statement but came out as a question in my broken voice.

"Yes Bella but we won't hurt you. We couldn't we are vegetarian. We only feed on the blood of animals. Anyway how could we Edward seems to be very taken with you." Jasper said speaking for the very first time. Although my head was still spinning I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Can I have a human minute? Just to let me think for a while please." Before I had even finished speaking the room had cleared except for Edward and Alice. Alice was shaking her head at me with a smile on her face. Edward suddenly burst out laughing it shocked me. But was also like music to my ears. "Alice trusts you to want to do a makeover." I was very confused. "Alice is a bit of a fashion queen I am sure she wears more outfits in a day than have in my wardrobe. She wants to know if you want to go get changed out of those wet clothes."

"Um sure Alice." Alice picked me up in an instant I was out of the room and into a smaller one. With large double doors that Alice immediately flew open which revealed an even bigger room lined wall to wall with clothes.

"So Bella what do you want to wear?"

"Anything warm." I joked

She passed me a plain light blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

I quickly got changed as Alice dashed out of the room to find jasper. Once I was done I walked down stairs alone. I had expected to find the front room empty but there was Edward playing absently at his piano. He looked up when he saw me come in.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said as I sat on the sofa again. Closing my eyes to help me think.

"Sure" I felt rather than saw Edward put the lid down on his piano and sit down on the opposite end of the sofa to me slightly touching me with his long legs. Just that light accidental touch sends my pulse racing. I wished I could slow it as blood rushed to my cheeks making me blush. He waited patiently for me to start talking. I was all over the place.

"Can you tell me more about vampires then I will tell you about how I got here?" I asked. I had to talk to someone. I had left my diary at home, my only real friend.

"Sure but won't your family be worried about where you are." Just the mention of my family brought instant tears to my eyes. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes. Trying to wipe them away before they overtook me. "I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." Edward backtracked.

"it's okay. I don't have any family. Well that doesn't want to kill me." I said Edward looked really confused. "That's why I am here. My dad's family… well they want to kill me. I know it sounds mad but my mum; dad and I were in a car accident when I was much younger. I was only four years and two days old. It had just been my birthday. My mum walked away clean and I did too – well almost. But my dad died instantly. Ever since then my dads family has been out to kill us too. They blame my mum and me for my dads death." I just couldn't keep the tears in any more. I pulled my knees up towards my chest wrapping my arms around myself. The grief for my dad crushing me again as strong as it was when it was fresh all those years ago. Edward just picked me up and held me against his chest and just let me cry.

As the tears slowly began to dry I raised my head. Edward asked "so how did you get to being here?" I straighten up a little more looking into Edwards's eyes.

"they found us. After the last time they attacked us," I paused absently looking down at the scar on my wrist. A long slightly raised line running along my wrist. "My mum and I moved this time to Aberdeen just south of here. But they found us again. They attacked my mother. She is much weaker than I am so they killed her. I just about got out. I have run or walked the whole way here. I wasn't really thinking about where I was going and I guess I ended up here. I just don't know what to do now. I didn't want to tell you guys because if they find me again they will hurt you for protecting me. I just couldn't live with that." I said into Edwards's chest.

"Bella it's okay. I will talk to Esme see if you can stay here. I don't want to let you out of my sight, not now, not ever. Jasper was hinting at it earlier. I love you Bella. I loved the minute I saw you." Edward said

"But I am human won't you guys have trouble with me living here I mean. What do you mean jasper hinted at it earlier?" I covered my shock and excitement with a question.

"Some vampires well we have special powers. I for one can read minds." He looked at my face I could feel the shocked look I was also embarrassed about what he could have heard. He could know that I love him as well. "Don't worry love I can't read your mind. I think that is why I love you aside from the beauty and your kindness. The fact that I don't have to hear your every thought just makes me love you more. Alice can see the future so don't get worried if she gets a bit of a glassy look in her eyes. Jasper can sense emotions. He sensed that I loved you the minute he walked in. but he wouldn't tell me how you feel." I was relieved he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Edward I love you too." I knew now that I did love him. Sure I was worried about them, my dad's family. But I could see in Edwards's eyes that he loved me and that he would protect me. Edward lightly kissed me on the cheek. And we sat there for hours just talking about vampires. Eventually I fell asleep, in the arms of my very own guardian angel.


	3. Chapter 3: first date

_**Hey sorry it's such a long time since I updated this story have been having a rough time typing and with inspiration. Anyways its here now so read and enjoy. **_____ **First date**

It has been six months since that horrid night in the rain. My mum was found a few days after I arrived at the Cullen's. The only reason I found out is because of the newspaper. The headline immediately caught my eye. "Murdered mum, missing daughter" when I read the story it told me how my mum was found by the police already dead laying in a pool of her own blood The knife that dealt the final blow of my mums life was still lying by her side.

I still get flashbacks from that night to this day. Her last words still ring in my ears. "Bella. Just go. Just get out. Run."

I did run and I did get out to my new life with Edward. We have been together even since that very first night. I am not alone anymore I have a family around me. I have grown closer to Alice she is my best friend now. Emmett is like the big brother I always wanted. Edward is the boyfriend I could never have, could never get close to for fear of them getting hurt. Rosalie is still a little bitter but I am sure she will come round soon enough.

"Hey beautiful." The soft velvet voice of my boyfriend broke into my thoughts.

"Hey Edward." I turn around to see my own personal miracle behind me. Looking even more beautiful than ever in pale beige turtleneck jumper over dark blue jeans. I safely kept my eyes away from his knowing deep inside the moment I looked into his eyes my heart would stop beating and my mind would go blank.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Sure." We were going out on a date tonight. We were going to go see a movie at the theatre then go for something to eat. I stood Edward immediately took hold of my hand to steady me. We walked out of the house and down to Edwards sliver Volvo. Edward opened the passenger door for me. I was instantly over took by a scarlet blush on my cheeks. Even after all these months I am still startled by Edwards manners and beauty. Every time he looks at me, just glances my way I feel my heart stop just for and instant.

We walked in to the movie theatre hand in hand. We watched. Well I am not really sure what we were watching. Edward had his arm around me the whole time tracing patterns into my arm with his fingertips. I tried to watch the film I really did but I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time. Eventually I just turned and looked at him. We stared into each other eyes for most of the film. It was more interesting that whatever was going on behind us.

When the lights finally flicked on I blinked finally breaking my contact from Edwards eyes.

We had only just walked around the corner when I heard the screech of tyres coming around the corner. There was no one but Edward and I on the street. I stopped walking and turned around to face the road Edward still holding my hand. That's when I saw them…

…The deep black 1982 Alfa Romeo GTV-6 was spinning around to face me. I would have noticed the car anywhere. In the front seat with eyes glinting with hate for me that I got away is Michael. Michael is the twin brother of my dad. He was the most hurt by my dads death they were the closest. It was Michael who first decided to kill my mum and me.

It was in that first moment of recognition that I knew they had come for me again. They wouldn't give up till I was dead. I made a spilt second decision to save Edward. If Michael saw him they would come for him too. I turned on my heal letting go of Edward's hand. I kissed him furiously on the lips. Showing him how much I truly loved him and that I wanted to save him. I pulled away from Edward "Go. I love you. But I have to save you." I pushed Edward away from me I felt the huge weight of the car slam into the side of me at that very moment…

…I looked up. Surprised I thought I would have died a minute ago. Maybe I am dead. I looked up and saw Edward fighting with Michael. "Edward" I tried to scream but no sound came out. I tried again. I was lying on the floor in a heap. The car pulled away from me.

"Edward" this time it worked. They both looked at me. Edward's face contorted in pain and anger. His usually golden eyes a black and dead looking straight at me. On the other hand Michaels face was full of morbid joy. What he had tried to do for 14 whole years he may have finally achieved. But I couldn't concentrate on that all I could see was Edward looking at me, as I lay helpless on the floor. He couldn't come any closer Michael would surely follow and finish off the job.

Michael's fist suddenly snapped forward, knocking Edward to the floor. Breaking once again our eyes. I had nothing now. I was alone Edward couldn't save me now.

Next thing I knew Michael was next to me. He was holding a knife above my heart. "I found you. Isabella. Found yourself a vampire have you. To bad I am stronger a newborn vampire." What Michaels a vampire? Since when did he change? I could see Michael's teeth flashing in the lamplight. As quick as a bolt of lightening a knife crashed down into my heart. With my last bit of energy I looked over at Edward he was stood up. Walking slowly angrily over to Michael. Michael was leaning over me his teeth nearly at my throat. When suddenly he was gone. He was flying across the street. I looked into Edward's eyes for the last time. Before I closed my eyes forever.


	4. Chapter 4: waking up

_**Hey so this is my new chapter thank you to **__**lynne0731 for your lovely reviews. Here is the new chapter**_

Waking up

My whole body was on fire internally. White-hot flames licking at my heart, the heat was centred there like the middle of a raging bonfire. Screams were trying to escape but I could hear no sound. Apart from the fire everything was black, as black as an endless night.

The pain started to ease from my fingertips. I could feel soft warm linen underneath me. I started to listen I could a faint breathing of someone close to me but I couldn't hear a heartbeat. I listened harder I could hear soft mummers of velvet voice next to me. "Bella. Bell I am so sorry. Do you know what's happening? Bella your injuries were so bad. I had to change you. When you wake up you will be a vampire. I know. I am so sorry I know I was selfish. But I didn't want to lose you. If I lost you Bella, It would be the end of me." Over and over again I could hear Edward whisper to me. Did he know I could hear him? So that is why I am burning because I am turning into a vampire.

As the fire started to ease I could feel it starting to retreat to my heart making the blood just pump harder and harder around my body. I could feel my heart giving the very last push to save what was the end of my human life. But did I really want it to be saved or did I want it to be over. I lay there still as I could just thinking. I could still hear Edward mumbling to me.

A little while later the pain had gone from my legs and arms. My heart was still pounding on trying to keep what I had left. But I didn't want it. I wanted to be with Edward. I knew I wanted to be a vampire. I knew I wanted to be a vampire from the very first time I met him. I knew that if I was a vampire I could keep Edward with me forever. The thirst I would get for blood, the dry ache in my throat I would endure it, so I could stay with Edward forever.

Just all the pain was gone, gone from my fingertips even gone from my heart. I could feel Edward's soft touch on my hand. I opened my eyes to a bright white light. I could see the dust particles swirling around in the air. I could everything every little detail with my sharp new eyes. "Bella." Edward soft voice came from beside me his hand holding on tight to mine. I slowly turned my head to face him.

I was immediately shocked by how beautiful he really truly was. I couldn't see it before with my weak eyes. I always knew he was beautiful but this was just mind-blowing. I stared into his golden eyes, which were sparkling with joy and love. His prefect cupids bow mouth curled up in a crocked smile that I have always loved.

"Edward." I whispered my voice horse and unused but musically beautiful.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward whispered his voice pained.

"Of course I am okay my throat hurts like it is on fire. But I am okay at least I am alive."

"Come on then lets go hunt." Edward took my hand and led me over to the window. He let go of my hand and gracefully jumped out. I looked out Edwards golden eyes looking up at me. I looked down sceptically at the floor. It seemed much further away. I could see every blade of grass and every sharp edge of the rocks. I was terrified but deep in my heart I knew Edward would save me. Why am I even thinking about this I am a vampire, I am virtually indestructible. Thinking all of this through only took me mere seconds. I looked down Edward still looking up at me. I swallowed my insecurities and jumped out of the window. Surprisingly landing gracefully next to Edward. It seemed to take forever to jump through the window but my quick mind easily calculating the angle of my landing. He immediately took my and we flew through the trees running.

Not only was a running to go hunting. I was running into my new life. I knew my family would never truly let it go. But maybe now they thought I was dead they would leave me alone. Edward never let go of my hand the whole way.

We hunted for hours each catching a few elk each. They didn't taste very nice but I knew I didn't want to be a monster. Once we had finished hunting Edward took me to our meadow. He had shown me it just once before. It was marvellous to me then but now it looks even more beautiful with my sharp new eyes. We lay down together in the long grass. Watching how the golden midday sun glittered of our skin, throwing rainbows into the sky. I don't know how long we sat there in comfortable silence just wrapped up in each other's arms when suddenly Edward's phone buzzed quietly.

"Hi Alice." Edward said quietly still holding tight on to me.

I couldn't hear what Alice said but Edward pulled me even closer against his side. When the phone clicked to an end.

"Bella we have to get home." With no more word than that we ran in silence back to the house. We flew in the door. Alice's arm immediately wrapped tightly around me. She handed me a letter. I flew up the stairs to Edwards's room and mine. I looked down at the neat handwriting on the envelope. I recognised it easily, the jolt of recognition send a shiver of fear sliding down my spine. It was from them. They handed forgotten, subconsciously I doubted they ever really word. I flipped the envelope over to look at the words written by my own murderer.


	5. Chapter 5: letter from him

_**Hey just a quick note of thanks to my readers. Sorry it's been a while. I had trouble writing this chapter. I will try to get at least two more chapters finished before I go back to school next week. i was thinking about making a squel to wanted but i am not sure will keep you all posted. **_

**Letter from him**

I opened the letter my sharp eyes immediately reading every painful letter and word.

_Isabella, _

_Don't think we don't know you survived. We do. And we will get you. Don't think you have escaped!_

_You're soon to be murderer, Michael _

The harsh words from Michael are already etched onto my brain. I had been right earlier on in the day he wasn't going to give up until I was dead. And not dead like I am now with a still heart but a pile of charcoal black ashes on the floor at his feat. Why can't he just give up? I was only fours years old when it happened.

Just the memory of it made me break down, silent sobs of grief for my family. Of course I can't really cry. My impenetrable body would never betray me that way. So I just rocked myself back and forward. My mind was spinning with images of my mum, my dad and those red eyes full of hate and bloodlust. I didn't even know who's eyes there were but I would recognise them anywhere.

A few hours later I heard quiet almost silent steps draw closer to me. I didn't have to look up as I felt Edwards cold but loving arm warp around my shoulder.

"Bella love. What's wrong?" For the first time since we met I wished I wasn't the only mind Edward couldn't read. In this one particular moment it would be incredibly helpful for him to just know what was wrong so I didn't have to tell him.

I turned and buried my head into his chest. I muttered quietly about the letter. I knew he heard me when his arms wrapped around me protectively. Rocking me silently back and forth. His strong hands were rubbing along my back in circles.

Eventually I started to rock less and less eventually I stopped. I looked up into Edwards usually golden amber eyes they were coal black, worry and anger clearly shown in them. I lifted my head from his chest and rested my hands on the sides of his face.

"Edward. Are you okay?" I asked worry and my silent tears making my voice low and harsh but still slightly musical.

Edward didn't answer me just crashed his lips down on mine. As if on autopilot I kissed him back with the force of a thousand people. We fell back on to our bed, Edward's weight on my chest. His arms were wrapped around me as if his life depended on this one kiss. But there was something different in his kiss. He seemed urgent and hungry as if he was trying to kiss me while he still could. I lightly pushed back on his shoulders so I could look into his eyes. "Edward. Answer me. what's wrong?"

"Bella." Edward sighed. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that I just needed to feel you in my arms. I am scared they are going to take you away from me." He lent his head against my shoulder. Again as if on autopilot I changed into superwoman Bella. Gaining sudden confidence from nowhere. Seeing other people torn and upset I automatically pull myself together so I can help them. I kissed Edward lightly on the forehead and wrapped my arm around his broad strong shoulders.

I whispered in his ear "If they come let them. But I don't think they will if I am honest. There are eight of us. And technically I think only Michael is a vampire. He is arrogant so will probably come alone. Besides you're not going to lose me. I am not going anywhere If he comes we will deal with him then carry on with our life together. I love you Edward." I set my head against his.

"I know Bella. I know I won't lose you. But it already felt like I lost you last time. I don't think I could ever survive if I truly did lose you. You're my whole life Bella; it would be my kind of hell if I ever lost you. I love you with my heart and soul. I just want to protect you. I want to be able to call you mine and know that I am yours forever. I want to hold you in my arms." As if in response to his words he shifted next to me so he could look into my eyes and hold me at the same time. As I looked into his eyes they had returned to there usual golden amber sparkle.

"Edward I love you too. More than you know. You're my life. Without you Michael would have got to me by now. You already are all of those things to me." Our conversation had suddenly taken a very different tone. We were talking about us and about how we feel about the other rather than Michael and his plan to kill us both. Edward unwrapped his arms from me and slid down to one knee in front of me. His eyes looking straight into my soul as he pulled out a small black ring box from his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love and protect you forever. Will you marry me?" my breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. My mother had always hated marriage she believed it was stupid to get married at such a young age. I was 18 and I was in love. I loved Edward with my whole heart. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more than to marry Edward this very minute, this very second.

"Yes." I said my voice full of joy and happiness. Edward carefully slid the silver ring on to the middle finger of my left hand. I pulled Edward's face up to meet mine, my lips coming down hard on to my fiancée. I couldn't wait to be Mrs Bella Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6: vision of a killer

Vision of a killer

Edward and I untangled ourselves from each other as the early morning light began to touch us. The golden glow throwing rainbow sparkles into the room. I pressed one more kiss onto Edwards's soft lips as I sat up on my arm. Staring at the ring on my finger I watched, as the ring send clear sparkles in reflection from the skin just like my skin.

The ring was made of silver with a crystal clear diamond in the middle. To me that thin band of silver around my finger was my promise to Edward that he would have me forever. That's just what I wanted. Michael could come if he wanted. He could kill me if he really wanted to. But I had Edward nothing could stop me now.

I felt Edward start to run his long fingers up and down my back. He sat up beside me his arm slipping around my waist. He lightly kissed my cheek before whispering. "That ring was my human mother's Elizabeth Mason. My father gave it to her. I can go get you a more modern one if you want?"

"No. I love the ring it is prefect." I say as I lean over to kiss him. But just as our lips begin to brush a very hyper pixie bursts through the door. "Bella! Edward! You're getting married! Yay! Yay! Yay! Bella please let me do your wedding? Please! Please!" Alice sings as she was practically bounced into the room. "Alice! Yeah we're getting married. Now go away." Edward growled at his favourite sister. Edward threw a pillow at his sister as he crashed his lips down on to me. One second he was there the next he was gone. Dumped on the floor with Alice wildly hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"Okay Alice. What do you want?" I choked out through my giggles. Edward's face was priceless. He was scowling at his sister but trying to hold in his laughter at getting caught kissing me.

"Come on Bella." Alice stopped hitting Edward to grab my wrist to pull me to her room. Oh great she wants to either go shopping or play Barbie Bella. Yeah! Not! I managed to tug out of her hold using my newborn strength.

"Alice I am coming just let me put something on." I giggled remembering I only had Edward's shirt on. If I could I would have been blushing scarlet.

"Fine hurry up." Alice huffed "Edward you try to distract her and I will kill you." She screamed as she stormed out of the room. My gaze caught Edwards eye and we both burst into fits of laughter. I went over to my drawers and pulled out a denim skirt and a deep blue t-shirt. I couldn't care less what I looked like. Alice would probably change my outfit anyways. I quickly changed as I was turning to go to Alice's room. Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Does this count as distracting you?" Edward asked his voice calm and serene on he surface but I knew it too well. I could hear the slight curious and mischievous edge. He moved my long brown hair from the side of my neck and gently kissed the open space there.

I gently pulled away from him. "Edward I have to go Alice will kill me." I joked

"I wouldn't let that happen you look gorgeous by the way." Edward laughed as he kissed me lightly. "I am going to hunt. See you soon love." I watched as Edward jumped out of the window before I walked over the hall to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice." I muttered when I opened the door.

"Hi Bella." She squealed as she dragged me to her huge make up counter. "Please Bella can I do your make up?"

"Sure." There really was no point arguing with her. I would lose so why even try? I just sat back closing my eyes.

Everything was going well until…

…Alice froze in front of me. She had decided she wanted to curl my hair. She had finished doing the back she was just finishing of the front of my hair when her eyes glazed over. She was looking at me straight in the eyes but was seeing a very different sight. She was seeing the future. Alice had never had a vision in front of me. "Jasper" I called just as Alice's eyes came back to looking at me. Jasper was in the room in seconds. His arms were around Alice, her head on his shoulder in the blink of an eye. Even my quick vampire eyes could barely keep up. Alice lightly kissed jasper before turning in his protective arms to talk to me.

"Bella. I just had a vision. I saw a vampire coming to kill you and Edward. I don't know when or how. But I can see him heading this way." She said timidly. Even for her she was quiet. I tried to calm myself. Sensing my distress Jasper tried to send me calming waves. I smiled at him in thanks. I knew this was coming. I just didn't expect it so soon.

"Alice that vampire is called Michael. He is my uncle. Cut a long story short he is the reason I am here. He is the reason Edward found me. He wants to kill me." Appearing as if he was called. Edward appeared next to me his arms around me. I dropped my head to his shoulder.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were glassy and my face looked paler than usual. Edward and I looked identical to Jasper and Alice. Both men tall and strong are holding their smaller wives around the waist protectively. It would have been adorable if it weren't for the tense atmosphere.

Alice was still amazingly tongue-tied which was totally out of character. She suddenly broke out of Jaspers arms. Instantly her small arms were around Edward and me.

"You guys! We can't let him do that" she looked like if she were human she would have been crying.

"I know Alice I know. We should all go talk to Carlisle. I hadn't told anyone but Edward." With no more word than that we all ran vampire speed down to Carlisle and the others.

After talking and talking till the light faded again. We all finally decided to just take each day as it comes. Alice was going to be watching for any shift in intention. Once they all knew the story they all hugged me nearly crushing my ribs. Even Rosalie gave me a hug now she understood why. As I was on my way to go upstairs Alice whispered something in my ear.

I am just lying on my bed staring out of the window watching the sun set. I have been doing a lot of thinking today. My mind is full of things to think about. Michael? The wedding? Edward?

I feel much better now that everyone knows. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't even really know why I didn't tell them before. I guess I was scared they would get hurt or that they will kick me out. Even after being here for six months the fear that Michael may still come still haunts me. Sometimes when I close my eyes even for a second I see those deep red eyes staring back at me with hate and blood lust.

I put the thought of Michael to the back of my mind. I had more important things to worry about like my wedding. I don't even know where to start with planning the wedding. I think I will let Alice be my maid of honour. That way she can plan my wedding for me. Just seconds after the thought popped in to my head Alice was in my room jumping around on my bed. Screaming, "thank you Bella" at the top of her lungs.

"Do you want to plan my wedding? Do you want to be my maid of honour?"

"Yes." She threw her arms around me making me jump along with her. "I am going to go start now." She suddenly released me and ran of to go find Esme. I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I could hear Alice and Esme screaming and jumping up and down excited to have another project to do. That brought a smile to my face. I was still smiling when Edward came into our room.

"Hey Edward." I said as I looked up at his gorgeous face.

"Hey love. What's got you smiling?" he asked as he came to sit beside me on our bed, his fingers lightly running through my waist long hair.

"I don't really know. Your sister is happy I just made her my made of honour." I smiled at him. His answering smile was blinding.

"Well I am just happy to see your beautiful smile."

"Thanks Edward." I choked out between giggles as Edward tickled me, his fingers lightly on my sides. I turned around to Edward to lightly kiss him on the lips. I needed to talk to him about something very important.

"It's okay Mrs Bella Cullen." I couldn't wait to be married just the sound of my new name sends a chill of joy down my spine. Edward leaned forward to try and kiss me but I dodged out of his way.

"Mr Edward Cullen will you let me talk." I scowled at him playfully.

"No. I can't wait to be your husband babe." He giggled. Edward tried again to kiss me but I wasn't done talking.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today babe. I love you. I can't wait to marry you it will be the best day of my life. I know that you will protect me whatever happens. I will love you forever and ever. I will never leave or go anywhere. I just wanted to tell you that I am happy and that everything will be fine. I just needed to tell you." I was rambling I know but I just needed to tell Edward everything. I knew he was worried about Michael. I knew he was worried about me getting taken away from him. Alice told me.

"Bella stop rambling. I know what Alice told you."

"You do? You don't need to worry you know everything will be fine. I mean we are vampires. There are eight of us. I needed to tell you that we will be okay no matter what happens." I knew I was rambling but I just needed to tell Edward.

"Bella just shut up and kiss me already." Before I even had a chance to respond Edward kissed me. I completely lost what I was going to say. I got completely lost in the feeling of his soft lips moving with mine. My newborn mind was easily taken over.

"We will talk about this in the morning." I tried to say around his lips. We fell back against the pillows.

"Okay" Edward groaned.


	7. Chapter 7: wedding day part one

_**Hey guys this is the first half of the wedding chapter. I wasn't happy with it really and it didn't get any reviews so I changed it slightly next half should be up soon. Hope you like it. **_ **Wedding day**

Six months later….

I sat on our bed watching the rising sun through the window. Today was our wedding day. I run my hand lightly over the covers of our bed. It was cold. We were vampires so we didn't sleep but Edward and me would curl up on a night and just hold each other, thankful that I was still here. It is sort of our nightly routine we did the same thing when I was human. But I was all alone last night. Edward went hunting with his brothers last night as his bachelor party. Only vampires 0would go hunting on a bachelor party.

_-Flashback-_

_Edward and I were in our room not really doing much just looking out the window holding each other's hand. Stealing a kiss here and there. It was a very sweet moment until… _

…_We heard a knock at the door. Well I say knock more like someone punching the door repeatedly. Edward and me turned to look at the door as Emmett burst in with happily smiling jasper in tow. I heard Edward groan at the side of me as he read Emmett's mind. He wrapped his arms around me for one last sweet kiss. Our lips had just touched when Emmett picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. What is it with vampires? Every time Edward tries to kiss me, he gets pulled away. I giggled as Edward playfully tried to break free of his brother, punching him lightly on the back. _

"_Come on Edward! time for your bachelor party." Emmett yelled as he jumped out of the window. I just shook my head still giggling._

"_I better go after them. See you tomorrow Bella."_

"_See you later jazz."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The morning sunlight was just beginning to touch me making my skin glitter as Alice and Rosalie walked into my room.

"Morning Ali." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Morning bell." She chimed excitedly

"How are you?" I asked trying to put off having to have my make up done. I knew it was coming but I never really wore it. I didn't really see the point in it but it was my wedding and all. Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily. Suddenly she jumped up taking my wrist with her.

"Oh no you don't missy. You are having your make up done. It's your wedding." Alice squealed

"I know it's my wedding." I squealed but even I noticed the slight edge to my voice. Something had been playing on my mind for a while.

"Bell what's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly as I sat down on a stool at her huge makeup table. Why not tell her? It will help free my mind if someone else knew.

"Um… I was just thinking I have no one to give me away. I mean my dad's dead, so is my mum. So I have no one." I murmured my voice getting lower and lower as I spoke I hoped she could hear me. I don't know why it only just occurred to me now. I was suddenly hit with a small wave of grief for my family. I could barely remember much of them apart from the glowing red eyes and my mum's face contorted in agony. But even though those memories were fading and unclear like trying to see through the darkness of a pitch-black night.

"Silly Bella. Jazz is giving you away. He is technically not related to Edward." Alice chimed "Em would have done it. But who would trust him to do something that important seriously." She added. As we burst into hysterics. My worries send to the back of my mind but not forgotten.

Alice took four hours to do my hair and make up. She wouldn't let me look through the mirror to see what I looked like. She carefully handed me my dress and helped me into it. I sat back into a chair and remembered back to when they showed me my dress for the first time as they went to get ready. I promised I wouldn't look until she was back from changing so I had some time to kill.

_-Flashback-_

_I was aimlessly watching TV when she burst through the door_

"_Come on Bella. I want to show you your dress." Alice had squealed as she grabbed my wrist to pull me upstairs. I just noticed Alice squealed an awful lot. _

_I shook my head and followed her. She threw a dress bag at me commanding I go change._

_I changed into the long white strapless dress. It flowed seamlessly like a white calm river to the floor spreading into a small train at the back. It had black ribbon around the waist that was embroidered with white swirls._

_I came out and I turned to look in the mirror as Alice joined me, she looked stunning in her black bridesmaids dress. Her dress was shorter than mine ending just below the knee again is was strapless with a small white ribbon around their tiny waists._

"_You look stunning." I gushed as I hugged her._

-End of flashback-

I heard Alice coming back as I snapped out of my flashback.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I playfully whined as I stood up so I would be facing the mirror.

"Sure bell."

I opened my eyes immediately stunned at how beautiful the three of us looked.

Alice stood just to my right. He hair not in it's usual spiky way it was carefully curled. A thin line of eyeliner ringed her golden eyes with a very natural looking pale colour covering her eyelids.

Finally I looked at myself in the mirror. I could hardly believe that it was I. My face glowed, but not from the sun that had gone behind the clouds, it glowed with happiness and joy. My make up was very natural a small ring around my eyes of black eyeliner, my lashes evenly coated with mascara. My eyes were a honey golden colour they had taken a while to cool from there fiery red of a newborn but were typically of a golden colour now. There was a slight blush in my cheeks from last nights hunting trip, my blush was enhanced by rose petal colour blush that was on my cheeks. My long hair was pinned back at the front with small black pins. The back was curled loosely to make my natural curl stand out.

"You are a artist Ali. We look so beautiful." I broke my gaze from the mirror as I pulled my best friend to me. I hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms me. We were still hugging each other when we heard a knock at the door. I broke away as Alice called "Come on in jazz."

Jasper came in closing the door tightly behind him. He immediately gasped and took a staggered step back when he saw Alice. His eyes were fixed only on her; they were burning with desire and love. He had completely frozen at the sight of her. Alice was just the same her eyes were fixed on jaspers.

I just burst into laughter at the two of them. Alice fluttered her eyelashes and broke out of her trance at the same time as jasper. It was almost comical how they both broke at the same time.

"Um are you guys ready?" jasper asked nervously.

"Yeah one second." I said quickly as I walked to my closet.

I had to get my shoes. Also I though I better let them two have a moment alone otherwise who knows what might happen? With the look in their eyes them two had. I tied on my heels. I looked down at my feet. Wow! These would have been a death trap if I were a human. Thin ribbons only held the high golden heels to my feet. Once I was in them we listened to the other room when it finally all went silent. I called "I'm ready."

I we walked back out Alice she was at her table touching up her lipstick while Jasper wiped of his face. Alice walked over to the door, handing me a bouquet of small flowers as she went. I followed behind her as jasper hooked his arm around mine.

"Bella count to ten after we leave then you can go. Good luck honey." Alice said just as she was walking out of the door.

Jasper and me turned to walk down the stairs.

_**A/N hey hope you liked the chapter please review. Also I have a poll on my profile whether I should write a sequel. Please take a few seconds to answer it please…**_

_**I am going to try and put up a new chapter every Saturday but I have just gone back to school so I can't promise anything. **_____


	8. Chapter 8: wedding day part two

_**Hey. So this is part two of the wedding. Sorry it is short but it will make sense soon. Promise. I am hoping to put a chapter up every Saturday. **_

**Wedding day part two**

Jasper and me turned to walk downstairs. I was immediately hit with the scents of a thousand flowers, from delicate lilacs to heavenly lavender. WOW! Alice had really done well planning all of this. I could hear the wedding march gently being played on a piano softly by someone downstairs. I am guessing it was Rosalie.

"Come on Bella. You look great by the way." Jasper said as we started to walk carefully down the stairs in time to the soft piano music.

"Thanks Jazz." I muttered I wasn't really paying much attention to what he said. We had reached the bottom of the stairs.

I looked up from my feet to see Edward smiling at me. He looked stunning in a classic black suit, white shirt and black tie. His golden eyes were gleaming with love and excitement. His hair was not in its usual tousled look, it looked like he had tried to calm it with gel but as he looked at me he ran a hand through his hair nervously tousling it back in to his normal messy sexy look. I giggled at him and returned his warm smile. Carlisle stood by Edward's side. He looked amazing also in a classic suit.

Jasper and me walked to the end of the aisle, he carefully passed my hand to Edward. The moment my hand was given to Edward, I knew deep down inside that nothing could hurt me now.

Edward and me turned around to look at the vicar. I didn't recognise him at all. Carlisle said he was an old friend of the family but I couldn't quite look past the dull burgundy eyes. This vampire wasn't a vegetarian or if he wasn't he hadn't been for very long. The vicar smiled almost evilly at me. I guessed it was just because I was a human when I found the Cullens. So I looked passed it and hoped Edward hadn't noticed.

"I welcome you all to the marriage of Miss Isabella Swan and Mr Edward Cullen." The vicar's dull monotone voice said. I winced slightly at the mention of my full name. I had been using Cullen lately, even though it wasn't official it was easier than dragging up old memories. I looked up into Edward's eyes to see them gleaming with pride and joy. "Before I begin. I ask these people here present. If they know of any lawful impediment why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Why was the vicar even asking that? It was only Edwards's family here? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… Before I could even get to the end of that thought I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Isabella. I am back. I know of a lawful impediment. The bride will soon be dead."

I turned around to face the voice as Edward slipped an arm around my waist. The voice came from the end of the aisle. I hadn't heard the door open I was so focused on Edward. I looked into the voice's eyes seeing them burn with hate and anger.

He was back for revenge…

He was back to ruin my life…

Again!


	9. Chapter 9: hes back

_**Hey guys I am back. This chapter is quite short but has to be for the story line. Sorry I took so long and had to take a break – school and family reasons. But I am back now. Read and review please X**_ **Chapter 9: he's back ** "Michael" My voice was harsh with venom as it swelled in my mouth. "What are you doing here?" Though I tried to keep my voice calm and friendly in a vain hope that he had changed. He was back. I knew he would eventually come I had been expecting it. But what I hadn't bargained for was him coming today: my wedding day. Edward's arm slipped around my waist protectively. I glanced around me my whole new family were in exactly the same position. Alice and Jasper were stood to my left with Rosalie and Emmett on my other side. I could feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder trying to calm me, his eyes full of pain. "Isabella. I would like to say it's nice to see you but honestly it isn't. Well I see your getting married. Your dad would be proud. Well my congratulations but your Edward will soon be a widower." He sneered at me. That was it my head just snapped. I broke out of Edward's hold, my teeth bared, as I burst forward. I planted myself directly in front of him. My eyes burning were with rage. Out of the corner of my eye. I saw the priest sniggering gingerly behind him. What was he doing? "Take me. Kill me. Whatever but don't hurt my family." I yelled at him. As soon as my mind caught back up with my actions I took a step back and a deep breath to steady myself. "Family. You don't know the meaning of the word. You got yours killed." "We both know that it wasn't my fault. Hell I was only four at the time. It's your fault our family was ripped apart. It wasn't me that killed my dad it was the red eyes with the predatory growl." I screeched at him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that even though I was screeching I could still hear the musical quality to my voice.

"Red eyes? Predatory growl? What are you talking about?" he once again sneered at me. I close my eyes to try to regain my head.

As if conjured up by Michael himself, the image of the bloodthirsty mocking glowing red eyes in the darkness fills my mind.

Hang on a minute. Red eyes! Predatory hunting growl! The teeth I felt graze at my neck before my mum snatched me away! My father's desperate screams telling me to run! It all makes sense now. The crash wasn't an accident something caused it… Just then it all clicks into place.

"Vampire." I mutter thinking out loud.

"What did you say?" Michael whispers menacingly daring me to say it again.

"You always blamed me. Always blamed mum. For what happened when it wasn't either of us. I see that now. It was a vampire that killed my dad. A newborn vampire hungry for blood." I say my voice strong from my realization.

I had always blamed my self: always believed Michael was right to hunt us. I hear my family gasp in shock of the realisation. Michael is stunned into silence. The look on his face pained. Trying to decide whether to just finish the job or to cut and run.

Before Michael can regain himself the vicar finally pipes up. He steps forward, placing himself directly in front of me. His slightly red golden eyes glare at me mockingly.

"Finally. Took you long enough to figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10: vicar

_**Hey guys I have nearly finished this story. There may only be one chapter if I write anymore at all**_**. B**_**ut I may write a sequel if you guys want to read it. Drop me a review if you like the story or hate it or even if you want a sequel or even just to say hi! I'm lonely since how I haven't been writing much. Love ya and bye for now! **_

The vicar. It took my mind a few minutes to catch up to the swirling events.

All the years of guilt: of running away were all for nothing.

I looked straight into the vicar's eyes. Honey gold glaring at red gold.

"You." I whispered accusingly, snapping my mouth shut to regain my composure. How dare he ruin my wedding?

"Yes it was me you silly little girl. It was me who caused the crash. Me who gave away your fathers weak blood to my wife."

I couldn't respond. Couldn't react. My body locked down in fear and guilt. He took my silence as an excuse to go on. "I thought it was my ticket to immortal life well it was for a while. But no Veronica wants your blood. The one that got away."

"Veronica." I finally managed to choke out.

In the blink of an eye my whole world had turned upside. I thought that Michael was here to kill me: to rip me apart and burn the pieces. But it wasn't Michael that wanted my blood it was veronica. The whole world spun around and around in my mind. It had occurred to Michael already.

"Veronica. My veronica! You're married to my veronica." Michael screeched his voice piercing.

"Michael! Young and stupid Michael. My veronica doesn't love you. She loves me it was a trick."

The vicar started to say something else when Michael lurched. His teeth were at the vicar's throat in a second. The vicar's dripping blood staining the floor crimson. The vicar's head dropped to the floor: a mocking smirk still on his face. Michael angrily ripped piece by piece off of the vicar. Laying them in a pile outside the house, before setting it alight. A thick black heavy smoke filled the air above the roaring golden flame.

Once he was done he stepped back to look up at me: a look of victory on his face. But I could spot the hurt and fear in his eyes. "Isabella." he says to me sincerely "its over now. You wont hear from me. I am so sorry." He chokes off as an arm grabs a firm grip on his ankle.

"Its not over yet!" I shriek. Edward is suddenly there, grabbing at the arm tearing it away form Michael's ankle. His teeth ripped at the wrist, snapping it off before flinging it towards the raging fire.

"Now its over" Edward sighs as he wraps his arms around me, staining my dress with the vicars blood.

Michael once again regains his composure, returning to his speech. "As I was saying you wont hear from me again. I have some business to attend to. You will have no problems from me again. I am sorry Bella." Without even giving me the chance to respond he was gone. Running full tilt towards the woods, disappearing into the woods in a matter of seconds. If I knew Michael he wont stop running till he found Veronica and killed her as well.

"Veronica." I mutter to Edward. "It's not done just yet! she still wants my head." I whisper worriedly.

Edward carefully turns me in his arms so I am facing him.

"Bella. She won't get to you. Won't get to us. We will protect you now and forever. I love you. I promise." Edward told me seriously.

"I love you Edward. I promise."

The promise was sealed with a kiss. Edwards warm lips pushing against mine.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett chuckled behind us. But I didn't care I was safe. For now.


	11. AN I am sorry

Hi,

It has been a very long time since I have written anything, let alone any fan fiction.

However, I recently revised this story and realised what a mess I made of the story line. After rereading many of your reviews I realised the couple fall in love too quick and the story isn't really explained. I had more planned for it.

I have decided to rewrite this story. I am unsure whether to post new chapters here and keep the old or restart under a new name and keep this on here. I would like to hear people's views on this as I feel I have let many people down with this story.

Furthermore, I feel the same as regards to the sequel. So I may take another look at that as well.

In the meantime, I have posted a new story. It is very different from Wanted but I still believe people will enjoy it. The new story is called The Little Pink Diary. It is a story about Bella who makes her own fantasy world up in her diary and the two colliding. I hope to follow this story as well as improving Wanted.

I promise to put in lots of late nights to get this done before I start college again.

Lastly I apologise to anyone who may have been hoping for a chapter. Although I doubt anyone will remember this story it has been so long since it was first written.

Thank you and hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
